With the increased availability and the improved cost of high-speed network connectivity, video conferencing conducted over networks between participants in different locations has become very popular. Remote collaboration and videoconferencing systems enable remotely located users at two or more different sites to simultaneously collaborate with one another via two-way video and audio transmissions. A user at one location can see and interact with a user at other locations in real-time and without noticeable delay. Some of these systems may provide gaze and gesture awareness by placing a camera behind a see-through display. At times during interactive collaborations, the systems may display content on the screens of the local and/or remote users.